Orchard Field
by yokosakura-wintrystarlight
Summary: In a cottage house by the river, Yuka was living happily with her family. Well, until one day when her husband told her they needed to move to the city. Sudden changes occur. Will they live through it and live happily ever after? ...or not
1. Where It All Begins

**Orchard Field**

_In a cottage house by the river, Yuka was living happily with her family. Well, until one day when her husband told her they needed to move to the city. Sudden changes occur. Will they live through it and live happily ever after? ...or not_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_This is just based on the film Bahay Kubo with a bit of tweaking. I'd like to give my special thanks to Optatus Crepusculum for helping me with this. She has done a LOT of tweaking so she's an expert!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Chapter 1**_

**WHERE IT ALL BEGINS**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The rooster's cock meant that it was morning. Yuka was wide awake and went out eagerly to check on her vegetables and feed her animals.

"**Good morning my dear vegetables! I hope you have grown well!"** she said as she went down the front steps. She went towards her eggplant patch.

"**Plum and purple. Just perfect! You all look lovely today."** she told the eggplants. Then she walked over to the tomato vines.

"**Red and juicy. Just the way people will like it! Keep on growing dears!"** she said happily. Then she passed through her chicken coop and pig pens.

"**Oh you poor chickens. You look starved. Here you go!"** she said as she threw them some seeds. Truth to be told, the chickens were already fed by Ji-chan earlier but Yuka didn't seem to mind. Then she went across to the pig pens.

"**And you pigs are just too thin! Come on eat up!"** she told them as she poured them some yellow mushy stuff. Then she went off to her cabbage patch.

To her surprise, she saw two pigs munching away the luscious cabbages. Yuka instinctively got out her bolo and started to push the pigs away.

"**Ayame! Your pigs are at it again!"** Yuka called out to her neighbor. Ayame quickly went out. She had shoulder-length hair and she was chubby. She quickly helped Yuka to gain control of the pigs. They continued to shout at the pigs until they reached the plaza. Ayame got her pigs and went off.

"**And don't you pigs ever come back!"** Yuka shouted one last time. Then two people started whispering.

"_**She's Yuka, the one they always talk about."**_ said one.

"_**Oh I've heard a lot about her."**_ the second replied.

"**Oi! You two!"** Yuka screeched angrily at them, **"Stop saying these rumors. They're all utter nonsense!"** she continued. The two walked away hurriedly. Then suddenly, Ji-chan came towards her, holding a…

"**A…a…A baby!? Ji-chan, where did that come from?" **Yuka asked shakily.

"**Calm down Yuka. This one was abandoned and I decided we should take care of her. What do you say?"** Ji-chan answered. Yuka looked at him then at the baby. Well, the baby did look cute.

"**Aww. How can I say no to that? Come on," **she said as she gestured Ji-chan to give her the baby. Ji-chan smiled and said,

"**You know, children bring all the blessings in the world. So what should we name this fallen angel?"**

"**Hotaru. We'll call her Hotaru-chan."** Yuka said lovingly as she caressed Hotaru's face. Ji-chan said goodbye and went home. Before Yuka could follow her bestfriend Sakura came wearing a devil costume.

"**Good morning bestfriend! There's a shooting down at Central Town. Wanna join me?"** she said excitedly. She didn't seem to mind Hotaru.

"**Can't. I'm not really interested."** Yuka replied as she lulled the baby to sleep. That's when Sakura finally noticed Hotaru.

"**Ah! Friend, who's that? No. I mean, who's the father?!"** Sakura said nervously.

"**Urusai. There's no father. She was abandoned and I took her in. Her name's Hotaru by the way."** Yuka said caringly. Sakura smiled and they both went home, planning about Hotaru's baptism.

Little did they know another surprise is set

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


	2. Blind Dates

**Orchard Field**

_In a cottage house by the river, Yuka was living happily with her family. Well, until one day when her husband told her they needed to move to the city. Sudden changes occur. Will they live through it and live happily ever after? ...or not_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So sorry for the late update! Thanks to the first two reviewers of this fic, __**MidoriHasenabi209 **__and __**dominiqueanne**__. Also a very special thanks to __**Optatus Crepusculum **__for the support she gave me, hope I could do the same!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Chapter 2**_

**BLIND DATES**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"**Sakura, those cheeks are as pale as every. You want me to put some color to it?"** asked their gayish friend, Narumi.

"**Okay then Narumi. But while you're at it, let Yuka tell you about her child."** Sakura said excitedly as Yuka entered the house. Narumi suddenly screamed.

"**Narumi, what's wrong with you now?"** asked Yuka exasperatedly.

"**Who's the father!?"** gasped Narumi. Yuka and Sakura sweatdropped.

"**There's no father. Ji-chan said it was abandoned so we took her in. Relax Narumi."** explained Yuka slowly so Narumi could calm down.

"**But wait there dearest. You know how hard it is to raise a child. I'm sure Ji-chan would help you but you can't always be dependent on him." **said Narumi sadly. Suddenly, his lips formed a sweet smile. **"Dearies, have you ever heard of a 'blind date'?" **he asked.

"**Oh! I've heard about those! Come one Yuka, try it with me please?"** asked Sakura with cute puppy eyes. Yuka hesitated but then gave in.

"**Alright. I'll come with you. But Narumi, be sure I'll like this guy or else!"** Yuka said threateningly which made Narumi sweatdropped.

**-O-O-**

"**Come on Yuka. How do I look?"** asked Sakura as she showed Yuka the dress she wore that night.

"**You still look like the same person who asked me that about a minute ago."** sighed Yuka. She wasn't really enjoying this, waiting for the guys to come. What she feared most was what if the guys were those bad ones? What would happen to them then?

"**Yuka, you still there?"** Sakura asked as she waved her hand on Yuka's face. She was snapped out of her daydream.

"**Yeah. Sorry." **Yuka replied. Suddenly Sakura squealed, **"What!?"** asked Yuka worriedly.

"**Look over there Yuka."** said Sakura as she pointed at the restaurants door. Two young handsome men came in,** "Do you think they're ours Yuka?"** Yuka didn't reply. She didn't like this at all. Sakura started waving at them then they _appeared _to be waving back.

Those two weren't for them. It was for the young girls right next to them. Sakura sighed.

"**Told you this was a bad idea."** said Yuka as she sipped some juice. Another one came in. He was sorta bald but he was handsome. Sakura shook her head, wishing THIS wasn't for her. Suddenly, the guy approached her and asked,

"**Is Ms. Sakura here?"** Sakura shook her head and Yuka saw this. **"Sakura stop lying."** Yuka said. Sakura gave her a glare then looked sweetly at the guy.

"**You must be my blind date?"** Sakura sighed in defeat. The man sat down eagerly and said,

"**My name is Ryuu. My friend is still outside. I'm very pleased to meet you Ms. Sakura."** then the doors revealed another man. He wore a blue polo with black pants and leather shoes. Also, he had shades.

"**That's him. His name is Hiro. He may be blind but his a really nice person."** introduced Ryuu. Yuka smiled at him and went back to sipping her juice.

_**Fast Forward**_

"**So Hiro, what happened? What caused you to get blind." **asked Yuka as they were taking a stroll down at the park. Hiro did not reply. **"I'm sorry. I know it's not my business or anything…"** she said but then trailed off.

"**Don't worry. I got blinded because of a car accident a year ago."** he explained.

Suddenly, slow music played.

"**Hey, I know this song. It's my favorite!"** exclaimed Yuka and Hiro together. Their cheeks both showed a tint of pink. Then rain poured. They quickly ran to the nearest shelter they could find, just across the street. Yuka had to guide Hiro carefully so they both won't get too much rain.

As the rain made pitter-patter sounds and the slow music played. Yuka and Hiro suddenly just fell into each others arms and danced in a slow rocking movement. Yuka decided to ask Hiro something.

"**Hey Hiro. Are you free this Saturday?"**

"**Yes. Why'd you ask?"** replied Hiro.

"**You see, my child's baptism is on Saturday and I was wondering if you might come."** Yuka mumbled as her head was supported on Hiro's shoulders.

"**You have a child?"** asked Hiro, surprised.

"**Hn. My Ji-chan found her abandoned so we took her in. So will you come?"** Yuka said, not realizing the surprise in his tone.

"**Okay then."** Hiro said gently as they continued to dance as the rain started to stop.

This isn't even the second surprise

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


	3. The Second Surprise

**Orchard Field**

_In a cottage house by the river, Yuka was living happily with her family. Well, until one day when her husband told her they needed to move to the city. Sudden changes occur. Will they live through it and live happily ever after? ...or not_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Special thanks to __**Optatus Crepusculum**__! I finally found out what to give you in return!_

_To all Gakuen Alice Fanfictioners only, please visit her forum ::__**Fantasy Kisses**__:: Just go to her profile page to get the URL._

_Thanks to __**Cuna999 **__for reviewing. Well, let's see if you guessed is right._

_Well anyway, I'm still in a hectic schedule so please be patient even thought the stories are short! Enjoy!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Chapter 3**_

**THE SECOND SURPRISE**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"**Ji-chan, I think I'm…"** Yuka said weakly the very next morning.

"**Spill it out! We haven't got all day."** Ji-chan said. Yuka had been saying that since last night.

"**I think I'm in love."** sighed Yuka finally. Ji-chan looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"**In love? Yuka I thought you told me you're never going to fall in love?"** he said.

"**I don't know. I just feel good when I'm around Hiro."** Yuka said as she caressed Hotaru's cheeks as she slept. Then Ji-chan and Yuka went out of the bedroom to prepare breakfast.

"**Yuka, are you sure about this?"** asked Ji-chan as he set the table.

"**Yes. I even invited him to Hotaru's baptism."** Yuka answered as she stirred their meal. Suddenly, they heard a baby's cry.

"**Yuka come. Maybe Hotaru's already awake."** Ji-chan said as he went to the bedroom. Yuka followed him.

When they entered the bedroom, they were surprised to see Hotaru still sleeping soundly, sucking her thumb. Yuka gave Ji-chan a questionable look. They heard the cry again. Yuka looked and listened to where the source of the noise might be.

"**Yuka, come here."** Ji-chan said from the outside. Yuka obliged. To her surprise, a baby was on their doorstep. She carried the baby as Ji-chan bent down to get the piece of paper.

It read:

_I'm sorry for dumping her to you. It's just that I won't be able to feed her anymore so I was hoping you'd give her a chance. I would really appreciate it. Thank you._

"**No name was signed."** Yuka said as she glanced at the letter. **"So Ji-chan, what do you want to do?"**

"**Let's keep the baby. So I guess we'll be having two babies at the baptism on Saturday. What shall we name her then?"** Ji-chan said with a smile.

"**Hm…How about Ai? That's right. You're now my little angel, Ai."** Yuka said lovingly as she placed Ai next to Hotaru. Yuka looked at them tenderly.

_**Saturday, Baptism Day**_

"**Hey Yuka, the priest's temper is rising. Why don't you want to start the baptism yet?"** asked Sakura as she bounced Hotaru in her arms.

"**I'm still waiting for Hiro. Just 5 more minutes please?"** Yuka said, not bothering to look at Sakura. Sakura shrugged and called Ji-chan for an intervention.

"**Yuka, I think we should start the baptism. For Hotaru and Ai's sake?"** Ji-chan said calmly. Yuka heaved a sigh. Hiro won't come, she told herself as she went off to begin the ceremony.

_**Fast Forward, Night**_

"**I was wrong. Hiro wasn't really the one."** sighed Yuka unhappily. She started to twirl the dandelion.

Suddenly, Sakura came bursting inside.

"**Yuka, come! It's Hiro!"** she said excitedly as Hiro walked in. Yuka jumped.

"**Sakura, you could've given me time to prepare! At least he can't see me."** Yuka said as she helped herself up.

"**But Yuka, Hiro DID see you. Yuka, he can see now!"** Sakura explained. Yuka looked at them questioningly.

"**Yuka, I'm very sorry that I missed your child's baptism. But it was because I had my eye operation today." **Hiro said. Yuka looked at him with a smile that was captivating. **"Also, I came here to ask you something."**

Yuka looked at Sakura. They we're both wondering what the question was.

Hiro kneeled down on the floor with a blue velvet box on his hands and said,

"**Yuka, will you marry me?"**

Yuka could've fainted. **"Yes yes yes! Yes I would!"**

And soon, wedding bells could be heard.

But before the actual wedding, planning had to be done.

Of course, it can't start without the usual surprises!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**End of Chapter 3**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


	4. After The Ceremony

**Orchard Field**

_In a cottage house by the river, Yuka was living happily with her family. Well, until one day when her husband told her they needed to move to the city. Sudden changes occur. Will they live through it and live happily ever after? ...or not_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Special thanks to __**Optatus Crepusculum**__, as usual, for your never ending support; and your review!_

_To __**Cuna999**__, well your guess was wrong…I already told you that. But again, thanks for the review!_

_And about the "usual surprises" before the wedding, well I can't write them entirely. Hope you'll enjoy it anyways!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Chapter 4**_

**AFTER THE CEREMONY**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"**Yuka, this is the big day! How're you feeling?"** asked the very excited Sakura. It had been one month since Hiro and Yuka was engaged and Yuka had discovered a _lot_ about Hiro.

For one, he actually is an owner of one of the most influential companies in the country. Aside from that, he was very loving and caring, which Yuka loves the most.

"**I feel, so happy! After a month of waiting, the day finally came! So how do I look?"** asked Yuka as she twirled in front of Sakura.

"**Like the perfect bride. Let's get going shall we?"** Sakura said as she and Yuka entered the car.

Soon enough, wedding bells boomed and rice was everywhere.

_**Two Years Later**_

Yuka finally got a child of her own, and she named her Mikan. Thanks to Hotaru and Ai, Yuka was having the perfect-enough life. It was very lucky indeed that Yuka heeded Ji-chan's belief about adopting children brings good luck.

**-O-O-**

"**Sakura, you can the blind fold off now!"** said Yuka excitedly. Sakura did as she was told and to her amazement, she saw a large sign that read:

**Yuka's Orchard Field**

"**Yuka, is that stall yours?"** asked Sakura gleefully. She was really happy for Yuka. First getting married, then getting a job that she once dreamed about.

"**Yes. I told you I could build one. This is just a sideline. I can't wait for the wedding, so I thought maybe put my time in this for a while."** Yuka replied as she entered the stall.

Fresh flowers of all sorts were placed in an elegant pattern. Roses here, rhododendrons there. It was a complete orchard.

"**So I guess I'll leave you for now Yuka. There's a shooting at the Plaza today. I'm really happy for you. Bye!"** waved Sakura. Yuka bade her good bye and started to arrange the flowers again. After a while, someone came up to her.

"**Good morning. How may I help you?"** Yuka said happily as she still checked the leaves of the daisy flowers.

"**Yuka, I would be very **_**very**_** grateful if you could, well, adopt my children. You see, I already have a handful and I don't think I can leave my children on the streets and let them die there. Please Yuka. You're the only one I can entrust. Please?"** the person pleaded.

"**But Mariko, you can't just hand over your children to me."** Yuka replied.

"**Please Yuka. You're the only one who can give them a future. Please Yuka?"** pleaded Mariko once more.

"**Okay then Mariko. But please don't abandon anymore of your children. They'll need their real mothers."** said Yuka, half-willing half-hesitant. Mariko thank Yuka over and over and handed her two girls.

"**Let's see. You can be Anna, and you'll be Nonoko okay?"** Yuka told them. The two nodded and Yuka smiled at them. She turned around and started to attend to a costumer when Sakura came back.

"**The shooting got rescheduled. Yuka, I have something for you."** said Sakura. Yuka bagged the costumer's order then turned around to see what was in Sakura's arms.

"**That's another baby?"** asked Yuka, surprised.

"**Yes. You see the mother was desperate and I told her you'd take care of the child. So she gave her to me and I hurried here."** Sakura explained.

"**But Sakura, Mariko just gave me Anna and Nonoko."** Yuka heaved a sigh. Sakura looked at her worriedly, then,** "Well, I can't say no now can I? Let me see, I'll call her…Sumire…Yes, Sumire."**

January came and so did Mikan's birthday. Everyone in the neighborhood was invited and they all laughed happily, except for Hotaru and Ai. They were all enjoying themselves until nighttime. After everyone had left, Hotaru cried silently with Ai beside her. But Yuka heard her anyway.

( _**NOTE:**_ This scene contains OOC in Hotaru's part. Please understand, thank you:D )

"**Hotaru dear, why are you crying?"** Yuka asked worriedly as Sakura came with her.

"**Well, it's Mikan's birthday today and she had a party with cake and a special present from father. Ai and I were just wondering whether we'd ever have that kind of birthday. I know you just adopted me. You don't even know my real parents. The same with Ai."** Hotaru said as tears were cascading on her cheeks. Ai patted her at the back. Yuka hugged both of them.

"**But, how did you two know that?"** Yuka asked.

"**Well, Yuka, you see, I, well, I accidentally let it slip to Ai and she must've confided Hotaru with it. I'm sorry Yuka."** Sakura answered for she knew what Yuka might do to her.

"**Sakura…I told you not to tell them…I said I'd do it…I'd do it when they're ready."** Yuka said gravely. Sakura sweatdropped.

"**I know, I know. I'm very sorry Yuka."** she said. Yuka turned back to Hotaru and Ai.

"**Look you two, you may think me and your father loves Mikan more, but to be frank, we all love you with the same equal amount, which is endless. We can never choose one from you. Remember that."** Yuka said assuringly as she hugged both of them tightly with a whisper, _**"And we'll also get you two presents on your birthdays."**_

Hotaru and Ai laughed. They seem to have been lifted out of a burden.

"**Yuka, I think I can hear Anna crying. Check on her would you?"** asked Ji-chan suddenly, but Hiro seemed to have been the one to do that.

"**I checked them Ji-chan. They're all asleep." **he said.

"**But where could that crying come from?"** Sakura asked them. As if instinctively, Yuka walked away from them to the side of the cottage. There, a little boy was crying.

"**Could on of the guests have left him?"** asked Sakura once more.

"**They seem to have. I hate it when parents just leave there children here and there."** Yuka said with a hint of anger in her voice. She looked to the boy to comfort him. **"So I guess we'll just have to take you. Your name is Youichi. Okay?"** Yuka asked him with a smile. The boy stopped crying and then smiled as well.

"**It's getting late, we better go in, okay?"** Ji-chan said as he went off to get inside. Yuka, Hiro, Hotaru, Ai, and Youichi all went in. Sakura waved good bye and went the opposite direction to go home.

Well, now that the family's complete, I guess we can stop.

Not unless a twist of fate happens. ;)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


	5. The New Beginning

**Orchard Field**

_In a cottage house by the river, Yuka was living happily with her family. Well, until one day when her husband told her they needed to move to the city. Sudden changes occur. Will they live through it and live happily ever after? ...or not_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Thanks to __**Optatus Crepusculum **__and__** Cuna999**__, for your reviews!_

_Yes, I believe I really have to put a lot of children here…hehe…Well, anyways read and enjoy although it's short!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Chapter 5**_

**THE NEW BEGINNING**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It's been a month since the wedding and our family was living happily. Hotaru got high grades at school and so did Mikan. Ai was in the company of Sakura, hoping to be an actress as well. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and Youichi were all doing well. And Hiro and Yuka had been as close as ever.

One day, their perfect life seemed to have just gotten a loophole…

A knock was heard on the door and Yuka quickly got to her feet to answer it.

"**Good day to you Madame. We are from the Department of Children's Welfare. We are here to ask about your 'adopted' children."** the lady said. Yuka was shocked.

"**What about it?**" she managed to ask.

"**Well, we've gotten information that you have been adopting children without the proper consent of their parents and without going into the legal process. Would that be correct?"** the lady said with more force. Yuka's throat had gone dry. She didn't know what to say.

"**No. I'm afraid it's not."** Yuka replied with the same amount of force. She had to lie. She can't risk losing her children.

"**But Madame, I think that owning that much children is impossible." **the lady answered.

"**I told you, you are mistaken. These aren't my children. Only these three are."** said Yuka as she grabbed Mikan, Anna, and Youichi.

"**But if you only own these three, what about the others?"** the lady asked once more.

"**They are mine. I've asked Yuka to look after them while I've been on the market."** said Sakura as she took Hotaru, Ai, Nonoko and Sumire.

"**Very well then. I'm afraid we did get the wrong information. Sorry to have caused you inconvenience. Good day."** chimed the lady as she went off.

And once she was of ear shot,

"**That was close. Thanks Sakura."** Yuka said as she turned to Sakura on her right.

"**I had to Yuka. You're my best friend."** Sakura answered. Yuka gave her a look and said.

"**You're too sentimental Sakura. Come, help me water the crops for a while."** Yuka said as she held Sakura's hand and went to the vegetable patch. The children continued to play happily.

_**Night**_

"**Oh dear. Hiro's home late again. Wonder what he's doing.."** Yuka muttered to herself as she cleaned the dishes. The children were all asleep with Ji-chan.

Then Yuka heard the engine of Hiro. She quickly went to the door.

"**Hiro, where've you been? You're going home later and later each day."** Yuka asked him as he entered.

"**Yuka, I'm just going to be busy for a few more days. I'll have a special surprise for you afterwards okay?"** Hiro replied with a grin. Yuka was indeed surprised.

"**A surprise? Hiro, you don't have to. I'm perfectly content with where we are already."** Yuka said.

"**Don't worry Yuka. You'll see."** Hiro said with a tone that meant they had to sleep and the conversation was over.

Yuka merely shrugged it off and decided to sleep to.

Indeed, Hiro's surprise would be a big one,

Or rather, a GRAND one…hehe

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


	6. Big Move

**Orchard Field**

_In a cottage house by the river, Yuka was living happily with her family. Well, until one day when her husband told her they needed to move to the city. Sudden changes occur. Will they live through it and live happily ever after? ...or not_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Thanks to __**Cuna999**__, for your review!_

_Guess your guess was right! hehe XD_

_Special thanks to __**destinykhs**__ for the company! ;P_

_ENJOY! (still it's short…hehe)_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Chapter 6**_

**BIG MOVE**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It was a very fine morning and Yuka was in her stall at the market with Hotaru helping her.

"**I'm really grateful that you're helping me Hotaru dear, but shouldn't you be attending school?"** Yuka said as she was arranging the main display.

"**Mom, I'm attending night classes. And night classes don't start until six."** Hotaru replied as she put down one of the pots she was carrying.

"**Why did I ever allow you to get into night classes?"** asked Yuka jokingly. Hotaru gave a light laugh and they continued the work that had to be done. Though, from far away, a girl with jealous eyes was watching them…

_**Night**_

"**Oh dear. Hiro's late again."** Yuka sighed to herself as she cleaned the dishes. Everyone was asleep now. She was washing dishes this late to wait for Hiro.

Then she heard a familiar knock on the door.

"**Good evening Yuka."** Hiro said as he entered.

"**You're overworking again. Aren't you even tired?"** Yuka asked worriedly.

"**No need to worry. I'm going to be able to give the surprise tomorrow. Just wait."** Hiro answered with a wink. Yuka looked at him with a half worried expression but Hiro answered with a reassuring smile so Yuka just shrugged it off.

_**Next Day**_

"**Okay everyone, today's the big day. You all ready?" **asked Hiro excitedly. The children, Yuka, Ji-chan, and Sakura nodded. Hiro gestured them to enter the car and they followed. The drive took quite a long time until they reached their final destination.

A big blue mansion. A really BIG mansion.

"**Hiro, what's that?"** asked Yuka in shock.

"**It'll be our new home. We'll be moving here. Okay? and this is for you,"** Hiro added as he gave Yuka car keys, **"So do you want to go in?"**

Yuka gave him a questionable look.

"**The car's yours Yuka. You'll drive it."** Hiro answered. The rest of the gang just beamed brightly and hurried to get a look at the inside.

It was marvelous. From the flooring to the ceiling. It was all well decorated and finely furnished. Everyone was speechless.

"**I'm guessing you like the surprise then."** Hiro said as he looked at everyone's gaping expression.

Everyone just nodded.


	7. THE END

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I won't be finishing this up. I already forgot some details and I plan on writing a new story instead. Still thinking…._

_Well, to the readers I'm very sorry. But if I could remember I promise I'll continue._

_Anyways, the new story I hope will be a much better success…Since I still own the computer to myself…_

_So sorry again._

_NOTE: How DO you become a beta reader? It's what I've always been waiting for. Please PM me if you could help._


End file.
